


it's midnight (oh and look, there's a mcdonalds)

by silentsunspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, I do not know how tags work, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, We Die Like Men, i wrote this at 3am, jungyu+gyuhan if u squint, ww has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsunspot/pseuds/silentsunspot
Summary: It was just Wonwoo and Junhui, and fast food.And it was enough.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	it's midnight (oh and look, there's a mcdonalds)

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly asked my friend for a prompt and she said 'IT'S MIDNIGHT AND U DECIDED TO GO TO MCDONALDS' so here it is

“Wonu, pull over there!”

Wonwoo looks up to find something blinking at them from a distance. Two curves sloping downward were put side by side, forming a big bubbly M. It was late, and so with only the moon and a handful of lamps illuminating the night, the bright yellow letter stood out.

Saying nothing, Wonwoo shifted gears and proceeded to drive towards the building under the sign. Just a few twists and turns with his hands, he parked the car in the empty parking lot.

Not even waiting for the engine to die down, his companion suddenly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out. He shouts in glee, skipping towards the entrance. Wonwoo just looks at him, a soft smile grazing on his lips, unmoving.

Noticing that no one is following him to the building, the other suddenly looks back. With a huff, he shouts. “Wonu! Come quick! I’m starving!”. At this, Wonwoo regains his senses. He swiftly unbuckles his seatbelt and sprints to the other’s side. “Geez Junnie, you’ve already eaten dinner. How long are you going to eat?” Junhui lets out a small chuckle before beaming up at him, “Until the end!”

They walk in, only to be welcomed by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Wonwoo raises his brows, confused as to why coffee was being made at this hour, and at _this_ place at that. But before he opened his mouth, Junhui was already floating towards the counter. He had no choice but to follow.

“Hello, welcome to Mcdonalds! What can I get you?” The boy that faced them was unusually bright, wearing a smile on his tan face. Wonwoo studied him carefully, his sharp eyes watching as the guy took Junhui’s order with unexplainable enthusiasm. He watched as his smile grew, showing his canines at the other. Wonwoo raised his brows at this.

Cold fingers suddenly tapped his hand, snapping him out of his trance. Wonwoo turns to meet Junhui’s eyes. “What about you?” The other innocently asks, bright orbs shining. Wonwoo looks into them for a fraction of a second too long before tearing his gaze away. “Uhm,” He looks up aimlessly at the menu, “Nuggets.”

After successfully placing and paying for their order, Junhui dashes for the seat by the glass windows. Wonwoo expects this, picking up their number and receipt and following him. He slips into the seat in front of him. The plastic block, having been unsat in for too long under the air-conditioned room, suddenly felt too cold for him and he shivered at the contact. That reminded him.

He reaches for Junhui’s hands on the table, giving them a light squeeze. “Your hands are cold.” He muses, absentmindedly picking them up and wrapping his fingers around them. Junhui does not seem startled nor bothered by this, only nodding. With big eyes, he whines. “It’s because your car’s aircon was pointed at me the entire trip! Who knew you liked driving at such extreme temperatures.”

He actually didn’t. Wonwoo is very sensitive to low temperatures. He always needs an extra layer of clothing, and needs to be carrying hot packs 24/7. Otherwise, he might end up freezing to death. He doesn’t like being in the cold for too long. But he knows that Jun did. The other gets hot easily so whenever Jun rides with him, he turns up the ac just a little bit.

He simply smiles, “I don’t”.

A tall figure approaches them, carrying two trays. Junhui’s eyes light up at this. Wonwoo turns his head to find the guy from earlier, still wearing that big (dumb) smile. He sets the trays in front of the two, his eyes lingering at Junhui too long for Wonwoo’s taste. He fights the urge to growl

“Oh and here,” he suddenly sets down two cups of iced coffee on the table. Wonwoo raises a brow, “I didn’t order this.” Junhui seemed to be confused at this too, “Me too.” The boy only smiles at them, no, at Junhui, and winks. “It’s on me.” He flashes his canine smile at the other before walking back to the counter. Wonwoo rolls his eyes before he shakes his head, _he’s clearly flirting with Junhui. Poor him, this guy’s dense as fork._

“He sure was nice.” Junhui says, picking up the fry cup. He expertly tears at the front and sets it flat down. Opening all the ketchup packets, he dumps the red liquid onto the flap and sets the plastic aside. Happy with his work, he daintily picks up a fry, swipes it into the sauce and dumps it into his mouth. Wonwoo only nods, opening the purple striped box. There sat about six battered chicken pieces, varying in shapes and sizes, waiting to be eaten. He tears open the sauce with little patience, dumps the thick liquid onto the chicken and tosses the container aside. With excitement in his eyes, he picks up a boot shaped nugget and bites into it, savoring the flavor of sweet barbeque sauce coating the tender piece of chicken.

A chuckle came from across him, making him lift his eyes only to meet Junhui’s. They shone with amusement. “What,” was the only thing that Wonwoo could mutter, caught off guard by the other’s gaze.

He’s looked into those eyes for a million times now, but he could never chase away the warm feeling that’s always bubbling from within him every time their gazes meet. It’s as if Junhui’s eyes were two crystal orbs, infused with magic, always putting him under some kind of spell.

As if every time he saw himself reflected in those eyes of his, it was as if he was walking into a trap that he could never get out of.

As if he would forever be lost within them, swimming around with no chance of escape.

“Nothing. I just find it funny that you pour your sauce on your nuggets as if it was _tangsuyuk_.”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at this, “If it’s _tangsuyuk_ , then you obviously dip it.” After little thought, Junhui nods his head. “Hm, true.”

Problems usually arrive during meals. At least, Wonwoo’s do. With the exception of a few clatters from back at the counter and the constant buzzing of the air conditioner, it was silent. Wonwoo does not like it when it’s silent, it makes his thoughts run.

He looks up at the boy eating peacefully before him, his eyes casted down as he bites into his burger, cheeks filling up with food. He moves his jaw lazily, chewing slowly as he savors the taste. Wonwoo’s eyes follow as the other slips out his tongue to lick the sauce that has gotten on the corner of his lips

Oh those big, plump lips of his. Sitting so prettily on his perfectly carved face. Wonwoo traces the shapes of it with his gaze, rememorizing every dip and curve. Every mole, every mark. 

All of a sudden, Junhui’s eyes snap at him. Wonwoo jumps, hastily tearing his eyes away from the marvelous sight. He knows this makes it seem more suspicious than it actually is and that he should’ve acted natural. But he could not bear to look back, his eyes landing anywhere but at the one in front of him.

Good thing Junhui is as oblivious as one can get, his gaze not holding any suspicion at all. “Oh right,” he starts. He takes a ketchup covered fry and bites into it, “I saw this cute cat video yesterday.”

Wonwoo thanks the heavens as Junhui initiates small talk. It’s not as if Junhui doesn't talk during meals as he is not from some abstinent clan with thousands of rules restricting him from doing so, but he usually plays the joiner. And so with creased eyes and curved lips, Wonwoo replies. “Oh yeah?”

They finish their food after grazing over ten topics, ranging from cats to some mobile game Junhui has recently downloaded. Wonwoo just lets him talk, tossing a few remarks here and there. He would also crack a joke once in a while, causing both of them to erupt into a fit of laughter that resonated into the empty room.

Wonwoo gulps down the last sip of the iced coffee, his brows arching in delight. “This is pretty good.” Junhui agrees, “We should get more.”

And so they walk to the counter after cleaning up the mess on their table. The guy on the counter smiles at them, his eyes lighting up as they land on the perfectly arranged trays and plates. “Wow, thanks.” Junhui nods, a small smile fixed onto his pretty face, “It’s a habit of our friend group. It was taught to us by this one friend.” The guy leaned into the counter, his eyes never leaving Junhui. He still held that (annoying) canine smile of his. Wonwoo’s fingers curl at this. “Tell me more.”

Junhui tells him of Yoon Jeonghan. He’s a year older than them and runs a coffee shop. Junhui laughingly tells the story of his outburst. Jeonghan reprimanded the group once a customer left his table in a mess.

_“I’m sick of all these old people thinking that it’s okay to not clean up just because there are people who will. I mean they are not entirely wrong but can’t they have some common decency to at least wipe their spilt coffee with their untouched tissues? We aren’t slaves, and they aren’t royalty!” He huffs, stomping towards the table and picking up the paper cup. He held it up, examining it with disdain. “Or he could have at least thrown this in the forkng bin.”_

_A cup was then sent flying inside the bin._

The guy threw his head back, laughing at the image of a grown man throwing a tantrum. “I like this Jeonghan guy.” He lets out a few chuckles, standing up straight once again. He holds his charming smile. “So I take it that you have an order?” Wonwoo cuts in, not being able to bear the scene any longer. “Two iced coffees.” He pauses, almost holding his tongue from saying it but he lets it slip out anyways. “Please.” The boy only nods, punching in a few times before stating the amount. Junhui pays this time, and Wonwoo catches the boy brushing his fingers against the other as he paid. Wonwoo scoffs.

Junhui sniffs. “Why are you brewing coffee at this hour?” He seems to have caught the aroma of coffee wafting across the room. The guy just shrugs, handing them their order. “Coffee knows no time. It’s especially needed during these hours, anyway.” He placed several paper tissues and straws on the counter and maintained that smile. “Here you are. Have a nice night!”

By the time they came out, the clouds that covered the moon were nowhere in sight. The two were basked in an iridescent glow as the moon shone down on them. As if on instinct, Junhui looked up and Wonwoo looked at the other.

Junhui closed his eyes, his long lashes fluttering down. He let out a soft sigh, lips curling up into a serene smile. Wonwoo could only hold his breath at the magnificent scene before him.

The other suddenly moved, catching Wonwoo off guard yet again.

Wonwoo could only watch as Junhui dashed towards his car. The other had his iced coffee in one hand and the straw and tissues in the other. He didn’t jump too high as the drink might spill, but he still hopped on one foot and then the other, merrily skipping away like the happy child that he is. A smile bloomed on Wonwoo’s face.

Just then, Junhui halted in his tracks. Looking back like he did before, he called out. “Wonu!”

And just like before, he snapped back into reality, sprinting until he was by Junhui’s side.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk!! where this went!! but wwjn!!
> 
> (also yea the mcdonalds worker is mingyu wat abt it)


End file.
